


Bullying a Dragon

by jarebear20, PopcornMaster



Category: Voltage Inc., Voltage Inc.-All Media Types, スイートルームで悪戯なキス | Kissed By the Baddest Bidder
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, if there's a kink they've probably tried it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarebear20/pseuds/jarebear20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopcornMaster/pseuds/PopcornMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cian should have known better than to ask for mercy around Samejima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begging for Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> After my last fic, further discussion with cullensbooty over on tumblr had me realizing how well a relationship between Inui, Cian, and Samejima would work. Together we've written quite a lot about these three, and with her blessing I'm sharing what we've written. I hope you enjoy! ^_^

It all starts with a single word.

“Mercy!” Cian laughs as Inui peppers his jaw with kisses, both reveling in the intimacy after having made love only minutes earlier. “Mercy!”

Samejima walks in on them in this state, having left the room earlier to retrieve what they needed to clean each other up after coming together on the bed.

Watching the other two men rolling on the bed stirs something wicked inside of him, and he joins them on the bed, kneeling by their heads. “Suck me.”

Not questioning his sudden change in behavior, Cian is the first to move, reaching forward to tongue the head of Samejima’s cock. He hums softly as he tastes the first few drops of precum on his tongue, lapping them up eagerly. Above him, he hears Samejima start to give orders.

“Get ropes, Inui,” he says. “It’s Cian’s turn now.”

Inui obeys, taking care not to disturb either man as he rolls off Cian and leaves the room. Less than a minute later, he’s back with the box where they keep their rope for such activities.

Samejima pulls away from Cian, gesturing for Inui to step forward. “Tie him up.”

Cian’s heart skips a beat as he looks between both men, their identical looks a sure sign that their gentle lovemaking from before was long gone. He allows

Inui to guide him into a more comfortable position at the head of the bed, Samejima watching them with a small smirk curving his lips. Inui loops the rope around Cian’s wrists, pulling them behind his back in such a way that he can easily lie down for the duration of their fun. He loops the rope around Cian’s waist and back again, secures his hands against his back.

“No touching for you,” Inui says with a grin.

Cian then finds himself eased onto his back, his legs pulled up and tied together at the ankles. Though he knows the futility of such actions, he wiggles experimentally against his restraints. Nope, no moving. He feels Samejima come between him and Inui, dragging his fingertips along Cian’s collarbone.  
“What should we do with you now?”

Cian looks up at him, eyes full of mischief. “What would you like to do with me?”

The smirk on Samejima’s face grows, but instead of answering Cian, he turns to Inui. “Straddle him,” he orders. “Cian is going to suck you.”  
Inui obeys without question, crawling over Cian to settle himself over the man’s eager, waiting mouth. He glances over at Samejima, who has leaned back against the headrest, watching them.

“Continue,” Samejima says. “But do it slowly.”

Inui leans forward, guiding himself into Cian’s mouth, hissing slightly when Cian licked a long stripe along the underside of his shaft. He closes his eyes, fighting the urge to just start thrusting. Slowly, he had been told. And slowly, he begins to move.

“You can go slower than that, can’t you?” Samejima asks, eyes locking with Inui’s.

“He’s not making it easy,” Inui pants as he tries to slow his hips even more. “He-ah!-feels so good.”

Cian offers a muffled “I’m sorry!” but the vibrations against Inui’s cock only serve to make the man double over.

“Fuck!”

“Don’t talk unless I say you can, Cian,” Samejima almost hisses, inching closer to the other two. “Don’t stop, Inui.”

Inui nods, his breath coming in short, shallow pants as he continues to thrust inside Cian’s mouth. He pulls out completely, allowing Cian to whine and squirm against his bindings before he enters his mouth abruptly, going in as far as he can.

Beneath him, Cian’s body goes stiff. Inui doesn’t move, waiting as the other man struggles to accommodate him. When Cian begins to bob his head, taking more of Inui in, he knows it’s safe to continue to move.

For a few minutes, Samejima is content to sit there and watch the two men in silence. Before long, however, he’s reaching out to grab Inui’s hip, halting his movements. “Are you about to come?”

Inui can feel it, that sharp tug somewhere behind his navel signaling his impending release. He swallows roughly, resisting the urge to break free from Samejima’s grasp. He nods.

“Pull out,” Samejima commands instantly, digging his fingernails into Inui’s hip as he pushes the man back. “Cian is going to decide how you come. If he’s going to suck you dry, o if he wants to watch me fuck you so hard you won’t be able to string together a coherent sentence.”

He turns his gaze to Cian. “Decide.”

Cian’s mouth is dry as he stares at both men, his mind racing. Both options were very, very good ones. Whatever he decides would be amazing for all involved. He closes his eyes. He had come between Samejima and Inui earlier that day. It’s only fair they get their time together.

“You,” he tells Samejima. “I want to see you make him come.”

The tiniest of smiles stretches across Samejima’s lips when he hears Cian’s answer. Focusing his attention on Inui, he says, “Position yourself so Cian can get a good view of you.”

Inui nods quickly, crawling to a place on the bed where he thinks Cian will be able to comfortably watch. Knowing how Samejima likes to play, he bends down to brace himself on his arms, presenting his ass for display. “Is this good enough?”

“Yes.” Samejima positions himself behind Inui, one hand holding his cock against Inui’s ass, the other sliding up the other man’s back to fist tightly in his hair. “How do you want me to take him, Cian?” he asks, locking eyes with the bound man. “Hard and fast? Or gentle and slow?”

Cian exhales slowly. “You were gentle before. I want it hard and fast. Make him scream your name.”

“Let’s not disappoint him,” Samejima says in a low voice, pushing his cock inside Inui in one stroke. He doesn’t wait for Inui to get used to the feeling of being filled before he pulls out again. He slams in again, using even more force than the first time. He keeps the pace fast and rough, the hand in Inui’s hair pulling his head up, wanting Cian to get a good look at the expression on Inui’s face as he drives his cock in harder, deeper with each thrust.

Inui cries out, Samejima’s movements serving to shove his knees further into the bed with each stroke. He reaches around to grip Samejima’s hips, pulling him forward to that he hit him even more, finding that angle that has him moaning.

“Yes,” he pants. “More.”

Samejima releases his grip on Inui’s hair, fitting both his hands around the other man’s hips as he thrusts even harder into Inui.

“Louder,” he says, keeping his own voice steady. “Beg me louder.”

Without Samejima’s grip on his hair to support him, Inui falls forward, his face hitting the sheets. He moans loudly into them, his body on fire from the feeling of the man behind him stuffing him, filling him completely.

“More,” he says, louder now. “Harder. Fuck me harder.” Inui lifts his face, looks behind him at Samejima. “You said you were going to fuck me so hard, I couldn’t string together a coherent sentence.” He lifts his chin, defiant. “Do it.”

“Then let me hear you scream,” Samejima says, flipping Inui over on his back before driving into him even more forcefully than before, one of his hands coming up to wrap around Inui’s neck. He presses down, just shy of making it difficult to breath. “Come on. Prove to me that you can still keep up your defiance.”

Inui’s hands fly out, grabbing at whatever part of the sheets he can, trying to find something to anchor himself against the onslaught. He loathes to admit it—Samejima will take too much pleasure from the knowledge—but he is already so close to the edge, Cian’s earlier actions having done plenty to heighten his arousal.

He’s stubborn, though, not wanting to give Samejima the pleasure of making him come. Not yet. He throws his legs around the man’s waist, locking his ankles in the small of his back. And when Samejima next pulls out, Inui shoves him back into him.

He gasps, back arching. “Fuck me!”

With Inui’s legs around his waist, Samejima finds himself falling in closer, enough to feel Inui’s cock rub against his stomach when he moves just so. Samejima is close to the edge himself, but he’ll be damned if he comes before Inui. So he hooks his free arm under Inui’s knee, pulling his leg up to rest on his shoulder, changing the angle as he continues to pound into him. “Call my name, Inui.”

A moan is ripped from Inui’s throat as the angle changes, the feeling of Samejima inside him somehow more intense than it was before. He throws his head back, riding sensation after sensation.

“Samejima,” he moans softly, caving after only a few minutes. “Samejima!” he says, louder now as the man touches something inside him that has the room spinning. “Oh god, Samejima.”

Samejima leans down over him, still moving roughly into him, his breath starting to run ragged. He licks the salty skin of Inui’s chest, up, until he reaches the curve of his neck. He bites down before sucking hard, determined to leave a mark that won’t go away for a week.

“Look at you. How much longer can you last, I wonder?” he questions with a raspy chuckle. “If I take your cock into my hand, how many strokes will it take to make you come?”

Inui arches into him as Samejima hits that spot again. Part of him recognizes the hitch in the other man’s voice, but any thoughts of defiance are soon chased away as he’s marked.

“Please,” he gasps. “Please, Samejima. I want to come. Please let me come. Pleease.”

Samejima feels the corner of his mouth tug as he continues nipping at Inui’s neck for a few more seconds before he brings his lips closer to Inui’s ear. “Oh?” He says the word slowly. “But you still sound perfectly coherent to me. Didn’t you ask me to fuck you until you weren’t?”

Samejima is trying to kill him, there was no other logical explanation. Inui bucks up, needing the friction of his cock rubbing against something.

“Y-your words,” he says, thrusting more. So much closer now… “Please,” he whispers, unable to say anything else. “Please, please, please, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease.” A mantra, a prayer.

Samejima smiles against Inui’s neck when he hears the other man beg. For a moment he considers dragging it out for a bit longer, wanting Inui to become even more undone underneath him. But he can feel the tension that has built up in his lower abdomen. He can feel how close he is himself, so he reaches down to wrap his hand around Inui’s throbbing cock. “Then come,” he whispers.

Inui screams Samejima’s name as he comes in his hand. Surging forward, he drags the other man in a punishing kiss, rolling his hips as he rides out the aftershocks of his orgasm. He refuses to let up, tugging Samejima’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulling hard.

Samejima lets out a loud growl as Inui tightens around his cock. Feeling Inui roll his hips against him, he returns the kiss with just as much force, his hands coming up to fist in Inui’s hair.

He slams even harder, even faster into Inui, and soon Samejima finally falls over the edge as well. With a final thrust, he buries himself as deep as he can, emptying himself inside Inui. Inui clamps around him, taking everything the man has as best he can.

When Samejima slumps over him, Inui reaches up to run his hands gently through his dark hair. They stay like that for a while, Samejima’s breaths now shallow and uneven as he buries his face into Inui’s neck.

Inui presses his lips to Samejima’s temple. “Thank you,” he murmurs, and for a moment, is content.

A whimper breaks the silence in the aftermath of their sex, and Inui looks over to see Cian straining against his bonds. “Untie me,” the man says. “Please.”


	2. Ten Minutes

_“Untie me,” the man says. “Please.”_  

Samejima takes a few moments to catch his breath before he heaves himself up and off Inui and sets his eyes on Cian, straining against his restraints. “No,” he says, slowly moving to stand on his knees in the bed by Cian’s tied up legs, lazily dragging his fingers up the other man’s thighs. “I want you to stay like this a bit longer.”

In this position, Cian is powerless, unable to move even a fraction of an inch to seek pleasure for himself. It hadn’t been a huge problem until he’d watched Samejima fuck Inui into a babbling mess.

He had asked for it after all.

Cian gulps, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the motion. “Samejima. Koichi.” He resorts to the man’s first name, hoping he’ll take pity on him. “Please.”

“No,” Samejima repeats, both of his hands now on Cian, his thumbs rubbing small circles along the inside of his thighs. “This is going to be slow. It’s going to take time. You’re not going to get it hard and rough like Inui did.”

He leans down over Cian, taking his cock in his hand, and gently starts to jerk him off in long, slow strokes. Never once breaking eye contact with the other man, he whispers, “And I want you to know that only I can decide when you get your release.”

Cian can’t look away, drawn into the other man’s eyes like a moth to a flame. His mouth opens, breathing in short puffs of air as Samejima works him over. He wiggles his hips, not caring if doing so has the rope digging into his wrists.

It’s pointless to do so, but Cian still says, “Untie me. Let me touch you. I’ll be good, I promise.”

Samejima opens his mouth to once again deny the release Cian asked for, to tell him to be quiet, but then an idea crosses his mind and a grin stretches his lips.

“I’ll make you a deal,” he says, rising to his feet, walking over to the side table by the bed and opening the small drawer. He pulls out a blindfold. “For ten minutes, you will let Inui and I do whatever want to you. And if you can tell which of us is doing what, Inui will untie you.”

Samejima hands over the blindfold to Inui and looks down at Cian. “What do you say? Do you want to try the odds, or are you willing to admit defeat and submit yourself?”

Cian grins, confident he’ll succeed. “Never. I accept.”

Samejima’s smile widens slightly and he looks over to Inui. “Blindfold him,” he orders the other man as he once again climbs onto the bed. “I’ll be nice,” he says, directed at Cian. “You don’t have to get it right every time. But if you guess wrong three times, you lose.”

Cian’s heart leaps in his chest as he feels Inui slide behind him and covers his eyes with the blindfold. The man’s fingers linger in his hair, however, scratching lightly at his scalp as they slide down to his neck. A pair of lips press themselves between his shoulders, and Cian feels himself relaxing. Then Inui is gone.

“I won’t lose,” he tells Samejima, preparing himself for what is about to happen.

“We’ll see,” Samejima says, glancing over at the alarm clock on the side table while he reaches for a bottle of massage oil standing next to it. 3:13 pm. “The clock starts now.”

He opens the flask of oil, but instead of pouring the golden liquid in his own hand, he holds it out for Inui to use. What Samejima does instead is reach up to run his thumb against Cian’s lips, encouraging the man to open his mouth before he leans in, capturing his lips in a slow kiss.

Cian sinks into it, humming as he feels a pair of hands begin to knead his shoulders. “Samejima,” he breathes when they part for air. “Inui tastes sweeter.” He arches up as a particularly stubborn knot is eased into submission. “Try again, love.”

Samejima grins. “That was just the beginning. The hard part starts now.”

He reaches over for the oil, pouring a generous amount over his palms before tossing the flask to the side again. Moving to stand pressed against Inui’s back, he rubs his hands together until they’re both slick with oil. With a slight nudge, Inui withdraws his hands from Cian, allowing Samejima to quickly reach from behind to resume the kneading, his hands drifting lower than Inui’s had.

Moments later, Inui has his hands on Cian again, sliding under Cian’s arms, along his ribs, up to his chest, teasing his nipples into hard peaks.

Cian moans, bucking into the body behind him. “W-which one should I guess?”

“Whichever you want,” Samejima answers.

Not satisfied with just teasing Cian, alternating between scraping his nails against the man’s back and then rubbing his finger in soothing circles, Samejima presses even closer to Inui, rocking his hips against Inui’s back, the friction making him harder with each thrust.

“Ah!” The bite of nails scratching him has Cian buck his hips again, uselessly seeking release for his throbbing cock. “That’s Inui!” he gasps, faltering as he hears a familiar moan behind him. “No. Samejima? I-I don’t know.”

“That’s not a good answer, Cian.” Samejima says, his hands now reaching Cian’s hips, his nails digging into the flesh he finds there. “You get one more chance to guess whose hands are on your hips before I tell you that you’re wrong.”

It’s hard to think straight with so much happening every movement being used to take him higher, more and more past the brink. Cian wiggles and squirms, trying to get the nails to travel further, where his upper thighs are starting to get sticky from the precum dripping from his aching cock.

“It’s you!” he hisses, needing the additional contact more than he needs his next breath. But he’s second guessing himself. “Inui! It’s Inui!”

“I’m disappointed, Cian. If you hadn’t changed your mind…” Samejima trails off meaningfully. “There’s still seven minutes left, and you already have one wrong answer.” He withdraws his hands and backs away from the other two men. “I hope you do better this time.”

Beneath his blindfold, Cian closes his eyes. Seven minutes. He has seven minutes to go. “I’ll do better,” he promises as he feels both men leave him.

Inui quickly follows Samejima’s lead and pulls himself away from Cian, moving to kneel in front of him. As soon as he sees Samejima move in again, grabbing Cian by his hair and pulling his hair back, Inui bends down, leaving a trail of licks and kisses down Cian’s stomach.

Cian lay there, feeling the warm oil on his skin, the sticky evidence of his arousal, waiting for the next attack on his senses. He gasps as his head is jerked back. “Samejima!” Definitely Samejima. “Inui is at my waist!”

“That’s better,” Samejima hums in approval, leaning in to gently nibble at his ear before releasing his hold on him, pulling away and getting off the bed.

Inui does the same, expecting to trade places with Samejima. But just as he is about to pass him, he is pulled in by the arm and put back onto the bed in front of Cian again. When Samejima moves in again, Inui follows without any prompting.

Both men bend down, Samejima sucking the head of Cian’s cock into his mouth, while Inui drags his tongue along the underside of his shaft.

Cian’s hips jerk, his breathing leaving him in a rush as they begin to play with him. “Yes,” he sobs, relieved they were finally getting somewhere. “Yes. Oh god, yes!”

But who is who? Even as he rides the mouth currently teasing his head, Cian is reminded of the rules they established. He struggles to speak. “Inui sucking. Samejima tongue.”

Samejima comes off Cian’s cock with a pop and straightens himself so he can lean in and whisper in Cian’s ear. “Wrong.” He gets off the bed again, letting Inui follow him only to gesture for the man to get back on the bed. “Three minutes left now.”

Cian could weep from the lack of contact, his desires overriding whatever common sense in his body. Three minutes to go and he had two wrong answers. If he wants something resembling the upper hand, he’s going to have to pay more attention.

Inui does as he’s told and as he sits himself down in front of Cian again, Samejima holds out the bottle of oil towards him, pouring a generous amount of liquid onto his hand when he holds it out. Inui slicks his finger with it, and one look from Samejima is all it takes for him to know what he’s intended to do.

With one hand on Cian’s hip, Inui reaches down with his other, slipping a finger inside Cian, another finger following just a moment later.

Cian moans, a long drawn out sound, and bucks into Inui’s touch. “Samejima!” That’s his sort of thing, isn’t it? “No, w-wait!” he stumbles as the next finger is added. “Inui!”

“Good.” Samejima smirks as Inui pulls his fingers out. “Only two minutes left now.”

Inui climbs off the bed again, looking at the other man for directions, and Samejima gestures for him to stand behind Cian once again as he positions himself in front of them.

One of Inui’s hands grab a hold of the rope that binds Cian’s arms, the other fists in his hair. Pulling his head back, Cian is left with his throat exposed for Samejima, who leans in to drag his tongue slowly along Cian’s throat before finding a spot just below his jawline, where he sucks roughly.

This time Cian does cry out, clenching down as both men play with him. Don’t stop, he thinks desperately. Please don’t stop. When his head is forced back further, Cian is thankful. It means they are still in the room. And, it seems, they’ve given him another easy one.

“Samejima behind me,” he mewls. The sting of the kiss on his neck is delicious, and his toes curl behind him. “More,” he demands.

Instead of saying anything, Samejima reaches up and pulls the blindfold off Cian, a wicked grin stretching across his lips as he waits to see the expression on Cian’s face as the man realizes his defeat.

Cian’s eyes snap open and he jerks forward, half forgetting Inui still has his hair in his hands. “Let me try again!” he insists, not yet ready to give up on the chance to be freed. “I can do better.”

“You were so close, Cian,” Inui says, scraping his fingernails against Cian’s scalp. “But close doesn’t get you any points.”

Cian’s head lolls back, Inui’s touch sending a shudder of delight throughout his body. “I promise I can.”

“No, that wasn’t our deal,” Samejima purrs, tracing Cian’s jawline with a finger. He leans in to whisper in his ear, “Now I’m going to fuck you so slow that minutes will feel like hours.”

Cian can’t speak, any thoughts he had disappearing in the dark promise of Samejima’s voice. Chest heaving against his restraints, Cian looks up at the man he knows doesn’t make such boasts casually. “Think you can actually go for that long? You were exhausted when you finished inside Inui.”

Samejima raises a brow as he locked eyes with Cian. “Let’s put it to the test then, shall we?” he says, stepping around to stand behind Cian. “Bend him over for me, Inui.”

Inui does as he’s told, and when he moves away, Samejima is there to take his place, placing the head of his cock against Cian’s entrance. “I’ll tell you what; if you can last longer than me, I’ll let you do _whatever_ you want to do to me.”

He slowly pushes the tip of his cock inside Cian’s ass. “How does that sound?”

Cian should not have made the challenge; he knows he shouldn’t. Samejima has given him all kinds of proof today alone on how long he can last when he puts his mind to it. Cian is already beyond the limits of his control; there’s no way he can last against Samejima.

Still, as he’s turned over by Inui, Cian finds himself agreeing. “Deal.”

Samejima grabs the rope that binds Cian’s arm, holding him a foot above the mattress as he slowly—oh so slowly—pushes deeper into him. And then…he pauses. He stays completely still, just letting Cian feel his cock filling him up.

The change in position is disorienting. No longer can Cian rest his weight on his hands or his shoulders. As he shifts to avoid falling flat on his face, his weight pushes him further onto Samejima’s cock and he gasps.

They stay like that for what feels like an eternity. Cian sits there, feeling fuller than he has in some time, but soon it’s not enough. He wiggles his hips, but the man behind him remains immobile.

“I hate to tell you this, _a ghra_ ,” Cian says after a moment, “But if either of us are going to see who wins, you’re going to have to move.”

“Is that so?” Samejima asks, leaning back on his heels, pulling Cian even further back. “Inui looks a bit lonely, don’t you think?” he says after a few more seconds of silence. “Lie down, Inui. I want you to suck off Cian.”

Inui had moved to lounge against the pillows, prepared to watch what Samejima inflicted on Cian, but at the dark-haired man’s command, he rises and crawls to where Samejima has Cian suspended.  Considering his options, he lays down on his back, his head just barely touching Samejima’s knees.

Here he has the perfect view of Cian’s cock, how eager the man is to be fucked. Inui smiles. Cian doesn’t stand a chance.

The man in question certainly thinks so the moment he feels Inui wrap his lips around the head of his cock. Cian canted his hips, the action only driving him more onto Samejima, who is probably really pleased with himself. The bastard.

“Fuck!”

Samejima leisurely watching Inui work his mouth against Cian’s cock for a while, a pleased smirk tugging at the corners of his lips each time he feels Cian struggle against his bindings.

“Suck him slower, Inui,” Samejima commands. “Take only his head in your mouth and run your tongue over the slit.”

Inui laps eagerly at Cian’s cock, running his tongue along the underside and sucking hard. When Cian thrusts into his mouth, Inui takes it willingly, feeling himself grow aroused with each passing moment.

But he obeys Samejima, slowing his pace, licking Cian with slow, steady swipes of his tongue. He laps at the slit, humming at the taste of precum.

Cian feels the ending rapidly approaching. He is _right_ there on the edge, ready to come in Inui’s mouth. He doesn’t even care if it means Samejima wins; he’s too far gone to care.

He begins to thrust in earnest, driving himself onto Samejima’s cock.

Samejima suppresses a moan when he feels Cian starting to ride him. “Stop,” he growls, almost unsure which one of them he is talking to, but he continues, “Inui, stop sucking.”

Cian whimpers for what seems to be the hundredth time that day as Inui obeys with only a low whine revealing how much he wants to continue as well. Cian can’t stop, however, his hips still moving as Samejima moves. God, that growl does things to him…

Samejima rose from his sitting position, pushing deeper into Cian as he placed his free hand on his hip, holding the other man in place. “I didn’t say you could move,” he hisses into Cian’s ear. “I didn’t say that you’re allowed to come yet.”

“I-I can’t,” Cian bites out, searching for the friction he needs. “I’m so close, Samejima. Please.”

Samejima leans in towards Cian even more, pressing his whole chest against his back. “We never did discuss what I would get if I won,” he says, his voice dark and low in Cian’s ear.

In this position, Cian finds that he’s now able to touch Samejima with his hands. His fingers seek sweaty flesh, nails scratching lightly and digging in as he listens to Samejima.

“W-what do you want?” Cian asks. He knows he’s not going to hold out that long. The man can have his damn victory as long as he lets Cian come.

“Hmm, I wonder,” Samejima replies with a low chuckle, feeling Cian’s fingers dig into the skin on his chest. He mirrors the movement with his own hand that’s free, careful not to stimulate Cian too much. “It might be more fun to let this go on for a while longer, rather than winning right away.”

Cian let his head drop. He was afraid of that. “Please, Samejima, finish this. I can’t take much more.”

He braces himself against Samejima’s hard body, using it to help him move his hips against the man. “Fuck me, please.”

“Then, since you asked so nicely…” Samejima says, his words trailing off as he gently lowers Cian back onto the mattress, shifting his grip from the ropes around his arms to Cian’s hips.

He pulls his cock out slowly, so much that by the time he stops, the head is just barely still inside Cian. And then he slams back in with all his might, pounding into Cian’s ass even harder than he fucked Inui earlier. “Come for me.”

Cian’s face hits the mattress and he can almost weep in relief. Finally, this delicious torture is coming to an end. “Yes!” he screams, when Samejima first slams into him. “Yes yes yes! Just like that! Give me more! Harder!”

He can’t brace himself against anything now, so each thrust sends Cian further into the mattress. And he loves it. It doesn’t take long before he’s screaming out his release, his hips driving back into Samejima’s, tightening around him. 

Samejima doesn’t stop driving into Cian even after he feels him tighten, only slowing for a second when Cian lays spent on the bed. It’s just long enough for him to bend down over him and growl, “I’m not done fucking you yet.”

And then he continues, thrusting hard and fast, his hands wandering up Cian’s body, one grabbing onto his tied forearms and the other fisting in his hair, yanking him up once more.

“Ah!” Cian barely gets a chance to get his breathing under control before Samejima is thrusting into him again. He cries out, still riding the high from his release, his stomach fluttering at the sound of their flesh slapping together.

“Tighten yourself,” Samejima growls. He can feel the tension building up in his abdomen, but he’s nowhere near close to coming yet.

“Do you hear the obscene noises we make?” He asks in a low voice. “The wet sounds that we make when I pull out and then slam into you again?” Samejima pulls out slowly and then roughly thrusts back in again, as if proving a point.

“Yes,” Cian breathes, feeling himself tighten against Samejima’s cock. The man knows exactly how to drive him mad. It doesn’t matter that he’s already found his release. Samejima said that he’d fuck him slowly, but this way has about the same effect.

He moans, loving the way Samejima spoke. “Again. Do it again. I want to feel you.”

Samejima pauses his movement, pulling in Cian as close as he possibly can. “Do what again?” he asks, canting his hips just slightly to push even deeper into Cian.

Even now, Samejima is teasing him, but Cian can’t say he exactly hated it. Not when he feels like this. “Fuck me,” he says. “Harder. Deeper.” He inhales sharply. “Keep talking.”

Samejima pulls away the hand that has been fisted in Cian’s hair as he starts fucking him again. “Even though you just came, begging me to ‘finish this,’ you now want me to fuck you even more?”

His hand slides down Cian’s chest, fingernails scraping against his flesh, down until he reaches his cock. He gives it one, two large strokes before clamping down at the base. “Do you know what it sounds like you are to me?”

Cian is growing hard again, Samejima’s actions shooting him right to the peak once more. Cian’s hips surge forward at the bite of pain from Samejima’s nails, thrusting his cock into the man’s hand. “What?” he asks. “What am I?”

“A whore,” Samejima growls, punctuating his words by driving deeper into him. “So moan for me like a whore. Call my name.” He bites down on Cian’s shoulder, almost hard enough to draw blood, once again moving his hand to stroke Cian’s cock in tandem with his hips thrusting into him.

“Oh god!” Cian doesn’t need any more encouragement, his moans echoing off the walls of their bedroom as he is fucked. It should feel degrading, hearing Samejima call him that, but it only spurs him on. “Samejima!” he sobs, quickly reaching the end once more. “Samejima!”

Samejima slows his pace stroking Cian’s cock, rubbing his thumb up and over the head, smearing the precum. “You’re about to come again, aren’t you?” he says, more like he is stating a fact than an actual question.

Cian is a panting mess, thrusting against Samejima’s hand. “I am! Let me come! Please, Samejima!” He isn’t sure what he’ll do if the man denies him, but Samejima won’t. He can’t.

“That’ll be twice you’ve come before me, Cian,” he says, swiping his tongue over the bite mark he left on Cian’s shoulder. “I wonder how many times I can make you come…?”

He pushes into Cian again, their skin slapping together loudly. “Do you want me to go harder, Cian?”

“Yes.” Cian shudders, the muscles in his thighs tightening as he is bounce on Samejima’s cock. His brain is betraying him, conjuring up scenes where Samejima continues fucking him for hours, making him come again and again. It drives him mad, knowing how much he’d enjoy it.

“Please, Samejima!” he cries. “Harder! I need you—“ Cian breaks off with a gasp, a particularly rough thrust hitting something inside of him that has little white dots appear in his vision.

“Beg me, Cian,” Samejima growls, bearing down on him again, pushing him almost flat into the mattress. “Beg me to let you come.” His hands go down to Cian’s ass, squeezing tightly as he watches his own cock go in and out. “If I like the way you do it, I’ll make you come.”

Cian hisses as the force of being shoved into the mattress gives stimulation to his sensitive head. It won’t take much at all to make him come again if Samejima desires it. Forcing air into his lungs, he does as he is told and begs. “Make me come, Samejima. Please. Fuck me harder than you fucked Inui. Use me like the whore I am. Claim me until you’re the only one I can think about. _Please_.”

Samejima smirks, pleased with what he hears and feels the tension inside him building even more, pushing him further to the edge.

“Good boy.” Samejima says, picking up his pace again. “I’m going to fuck you so good now.” He lets one of his hands slide up from Cian’s ass, grabbing a hold of the ropes around Cian’s arm, pulling on them until they strain against Cian’s skin, cutting into his flesh. “Come for me, Cian.”

The slide of his cock against the bedsheets is delicious, but it isn’t enough. Cian is babbling, a string of Irish and English too fast for a normal person to make sense of. “Your hand! I need your hand!” he sobs, the pinch of the ropes almost too much for his heated skin.

Samejima grunts, pushing hard into him and uses the momentum to lift Cian’s hips off the mattress just high enough that he can get his hand under Cian. He grips his cock tightly, moving his hand with long, fast strokes.

“Is this what you wanted?” Samejima asks in that low voice. “My cock filling your ass while I jerk you off?”

Cian doesn’t answer, too caught up in the feelings washing over him. He can’t control the sounds coming from him as he’s fucked. He gives himself over to it, focusing only on the way Samejima feels when he fills him, when his hands stroke him.

And with a loud cry, he comes.

Samejima keeps thrusting, even as he feels Cian tighten around him again as he climaxes for the second time. “I’m going to milk you until you’re empty,” he whispers in Cian’s ear, still slowly pumping his cock as he comes, cum spilling over Samejima’s fingers.

Samejima is still hard inside him. Through his pleasure-filled haze, Cian can only think about that. How is it he’s still able to keep going this long?

A better question: how much longer does he have?

Cian’s body is still moving in time to Samejima’s thrusts, apparently wanting to prolong this as long as possible. He let Samejima milk him for all he’s worth. “So good,” he mumbles into the sheets. “You feel so good.”

When he hears him, Samejima relaxes his pace to a slow rolling of his hips. Pulling his hand from Cian’s cock, he raises it to Cian’s face, fingers pushing into his mouth.

“Lick it off.”

Cian laps at the fingers eagerly, humming as he tastes himself. Not wanting to miss any, he flattens his tongue, running it along each individual digit and sucking gently. He rolls himself against Samejima, feeling boneless and sated.

When his fingers are clean again, Samejima pulls his still hard cock out from Cian, falling back against the headboard as his slightly uneven breath starts to return to normal. He turns to look at Inui, acknowledging him once more.

“Untie Cian. Take care of him,” he says flatly. “I want you both to suck me off when you’re done.”

Cian whines at the loss of contact, but Inui is right there, untying him and rubbing soft circles in the places where the rope has chaffed. “You did so good,” he whispers happily as he presses soft kisses to Cian’s face. Cian pulls him in for a sweet kiss.

When he feels like he can safely move once more, Cian gives Inui a small nod. Together, they position themselves on either side of Samejima. “How would you like us to suck you?” Cian asks.

“Start slowly,” Samejima answers, reaching out to run his fingers through Cian’s hair. “From the base up to the head in one long lick of your tongues.” He repeats his actions with Inui, his hair curling around his fingers, tugging gently to bring Inui in closer. “Don’t use your hands yet.”

Inui leans forward, swiping his tongue along the slit. He lowers himself, taking as much of Samejima in as he can. He hears Cian murmuring words of approval, feels Samejima’s hands tangle in his hair. He flattens his tongue, slowly drawing back against the large vein on the underside. Releasing Samejima with a pop, Inui licks his lips and moves back to let Cian have a turn.

Samejima relaxes at the first feel of Inui’s tongue on his cock, leaning his head back against the wooden frame of the bed. “Yes, just like that.”

He lets out a sigh at the loss of contact when Inui withdraws, but didn’t waste a moment before he grabs a fistful of Cian’s hair, encouraging him to continue where Inui left off.

Cian’s mouth is already open, taking in Samejima’s cock as far as it can go. Giving one long, slow suck, he pulls back until the head is just barely inside his mouth. Then he falls back on it, moaning wantonly.

He pulls back again and with a small motion for Inui to join him, leans down to start licking Samejima’s cock with vigor. Dragging their tongues along either side of the shaft, both men’s mouths meet at the head and they kiss, nipping and sucking at each other before returning their attention to the man between them.

Overcome with a sense of wickedness, Cian has Inui continue to suck Samejima as he rises, sliding his hands to tangle with Samejima’s. Before the other man can react, Cian pins his hands to the headboard.

“Now you’ve had your fun,” he says, his voice dropping low. “It’s our turn.”


End file.
